Moan
by LadydemonLyn
Summary: SasuNaru. Lemon. Here it is the Sequel to 'Twitch' hope you like it. 'Sasuke knows what Naruto can make him do but what can he make Naruto do' UPDATED


A/N: All right 8th story! And it's a sequel since all my wonderful reviewers asked for it! Sorry for the title. I don't like the title but I want to write it already! I'm very impatient. Anyway Like I said if I feel like it some of you reviewers might be mentioned in my stories. Don't you all feel uber special? YOU SHOULD! And lastly just want to say that -sob- I love all my reviewers T-T ...except the flamers...don't like you...at all...UPDATED

**Summary:**** SEQUEL to 'Twitch.' Sasuke now understands all that Naruto can make him feel. But...now he is curious. What can he and only he make Naruto do? What caused this sudden curiosity? Well his sudden problem thanks to Naruto ;)**

**WARNINGS:**** its M rated. For all my reviewers of my other M rated storied you know ALL my M rated ones have lemons. So now the rest of you know. Cussing. And yeah...yaoi...when isn't it with me?**

**Disclaimer:**** Me no own anything but the plot...bwhahaha the beautiful perverted plot! -evil giggle-**

_**Lyn:**_** I'm going to start this off like this. Naruto, Sasuke?**

_**Sasuke & Naruto:**_** Yes?**

_**Lyn:**_** Be nice and say hi to ****AnimeBabe456**

_**Naruto:**_** HI!**

_**Sasuke: **_**Is she a reviewer?**

_**Lyn:**_** Of course! Kristen is one of my lovely reviewers who asked if I would tell you guys she said hi...SO SAY HI!**

_**Sasuke:**_** Hn. Hello Kristen.**

_**Lyn:**_** -Shock- wow didn't think you'd actually say hi so easily!**

_**Naruto:**_** Probably because she is a reviewer.**

_**Lyn:**_** Probably.**

_**Sasuke:**_** Is that all or can we get on with the fic?**

_**Lyn:**_** hmm... OH! And ****hatorimomo-chan**** left a review for you Sasuke 3**

_**Sasuke:**_** -Reads review-**

_**Naruto:**_** -Reads review over shoulder-**

_**Sasuke:**_** WHAT! OF COURSE I HAVE TO SLAM HIM INTO THE BED!**

_**Naruto:**_** -sob- Thank you ****hatorimomo-chan ****for understanding my butt can only take so much T.T -hug-**

_**Lyn:**_** -watching Sasuke and Naruto-**

_**Sasuke:**_** WHAT YOU AGREE!**

_**Naruto:**_** OF COURSE!**

_**Sasuke & Naruto:**_** -arguing with each other-**

_**Lyn: **_**-Sigh- this will take a while. Well let's get on with the story... **

**MoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoan **

**--Moan-- **

**MoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoan **

So here Sasuke was watching the love of his life shacking his ass in his face. What does one do in a situation like this? Many dirty images popped inside Sasuke's head. Most concerning a chocolate covered Naruto.

Sasuke looked back down at his pants then back to the beautiful ass dance being down in front of him

'Hm, Naruto can get me to do a lot of things...but what can I make him do?'

An evil smirk appeared on his face. He quickly got on the table and whirled Naruto around to face him. He then kissed Naruto on the mouth and threw him over his shoulder.

"What the hell Teme! PUT ME DOWN!" Naruto was kind of shocked that Sasuke had kissed him. He didn't hate it in fact he liked it. He had loved Sasuke ever since the whole Zabuza and Haku incident. But he had no idea why the Uchiha had pulled him over his shoulder and walked a way calmly towards his mansion. What were they going to have a tea party?

"I hate tea parties." Naruto said out loud.

Sasuke looked to his left confused. What did tea parties have to do with anything? But as he turned his face he noticed his face right next to Naruto's ass. He gave a sharp slap to it before picking up the pace.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL! DID YOU JUST SLAP MY ASS?" Naruto yelled.

'Well I'm the only one who can get him to yell THAT loud.' Sasuke said smirking at the new discovery. 'I wonder how loud I can make him yell...'

Thoughts were interrupted as they reached the front door of the Uchiha Mansion. Sasuke quickly un-locked the door and went through with the still complaining blonde up the stairs into his room.

He quickly threw the blonde on the bed and stood right next to it looking down at Naruto. He looked him straight in the eye.

"Naruto...I love you...do you love me?"

Naruto looked shocked for a second before he smiled shyly.

"Yes...I do..."

Sasuke smiled a genuine smile that turned quickly into a predatory grin.

"Good because you caused me a little problem that we are going to fix now."

Naruto looked confused for a second. Problem what problem? Naruto looked Sasuke up and down. He didn't see anything wron...'OH MY GOD' Naruto shouted in his head as his eyes landed on the front of Sasuke's pants were a very noticeable bulge was.

Sasuke climbed on top of Naruto and captured his lips. Caught of guard Naruto gasped into the kiss allowing Sasuke access to his mouth. Tongues clashed with equal passion as Sasuke zipped down Naruto's jacket and tugged it off. Naruto then felt two cold hands crawl up his shirt. He could feel himself also getting his own problem. He moaned when one reached a nipple and tweaked it. Sasuke liked when Naruto moaned and wanted to hear 

more. He detached himself from Naruto's lips and pulled off Naruto's shirt. Then he proceeded in taking off his own shirt and throwing it on the floor. He then re-attached himself to Naruto's neck sucking on a sensitive area causing Naruto to moan in delight. Liking the noise Sasuke abused the spot by licking, sucking, and nibbling. Getting bored with the sensitive spot Sasuke bit Naruto hard but not to hard just hard enough to mark him. He then traveled his tongue down to Naruto's chest. Upon arriving at a nipple he took it into his mouth sucked and nibbled it till it was hard earning small moans from Naruto. He gave the same treatment to the other nipple before continuing down. When he reached the seal mark he felt a pain in his heart. Memories of him and Naruto fighting and him almost killing Naruto rushed through his head.

Naruto whined when Sasuke stopped. Feeling the tightness in his pants. Naruto bucked up causing their equally hard erections to touch. This earned a loud moan from both ends. Liking the friction he had cause Naruto then grinded their hips together loving the feeling. Sasuke stopped Naruto earning a low growl from said boy. Sasuke then rubbed Naruto's clothed erection as an apology earning a delighted moan saying Naruto forgave him. Sasuke remove the rest of the offending clothing from Naruto leaving him naked on the bed panting. Growing harder he took off his pants and boxers and threw them on the floor. He pulled out a bottle of lube out of no where (A/N: OMG HOUDINI) and squeezed some on his fingers. He moved his hand down to Naruto's entrance a pushed on finger in. Naruto squirmed in discomfort. Sasuke gripped Naruto's member roughly and pumped it trying to get Naruto to relax. Naruto moaned in approval and stopped squirming. Sasuke then inserted a second finger using a scissoring motion causing Naruto to wince. He quickly added a third finger and began moving his finger to the left then right then left again when...

"SASUKE!"

Naruto screamed thrusting his hips up to meet with Sasuke's fingers. Finding what he was looking for Sasuke removed his fingers and replaced them with his throbbing member at Naruto's entrance. He hovered over Naruto claiming his lips once more before slowly pushing in.

"Ah...Naruto...so tight and hot...so good." Sasuke moaned.

Once Sasuke was in all the way he waited for Naruto to get used to him.

Naruto thrusted his hips up and gave out a strangled 'move' before Sasuke started thrusting slowly at first. That is till he found Naruto's prostate again.

"Ahhh...Sasuke HARDER! Please. FASTER!" Naruto moaned moving in time with Sasuke's thrusts.

Sasuke picked up pace quickly and started pounding into Naruto. His thrusting became more animalistic as he felt himself reaching completion. He grabbed Naruto's member and pumped it roughly into time with his thrusts.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto moaned over and over each time getting louder. Naruto's moaning was heaven to Sasuke's ears.

With one final thrust Sasuke came inside of Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke didn't stop thrusting till he Naruto finally came.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke took himself out of Naruto and laid next to him. Naruto snuggled up to him. Sasuke held him close. He rubbed Naruto's back lovingly earning a soft moan from Naruto.

"Mmmm...Sasuke." Naruto moaned tiredly.

Yup, only Sasuke can make Naruto moan like that. And he'll make sure it stays that way.

**MoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoanMoan **

Please RXR NO FLAMING! As I'm writing my chappie story I will keep writing my one-shots. Thus the reason for this one since my reviewers wanted it ;o I ABSOLUTELY hated the ending of this story...though I hate the ending of most my stories...

_**Lyn:**_** Well Sasuke and Naruto finally stopped fighting.**

_**Sasuke:**_** Right.**

_**Naruto:**_** Yup**

_**Lyn:**_** So what was the agreement?**

_**Sasuke:**_** -frowns- I can only pound Naruto in to the bed twice a day for a week...**

_**Naruto:**_** To give my ass a break. **

_**Lyn:**_** Aww poor Sasuke.**

_**Naruto:**_** No, not poor Sasuke I all ready told him that after the week, we can go back to our normal routine...**

_**Sasuke:**_** and?**

_**Lyn:**_** There's more? -Grins perversely- what tell me!**

_**Naruto:**_** -sigh- and he can pound me as long as he wants any where he wants the first day after the week were my butt go a vacation!**

_**Sasuke:**_** -smirk- I think Lyn's kitchen table will do just nice**

_**Lyn:**_** WHAT! On no you don't you have all ready violated my bed you're not violating the place I eat!**

_**Sasuke:**_** Fine...your closet.**

_**Naruto:**_** WHAT**

_**Lyn:**_** ...no too small...**

_**Sasuke: **_**Bathroom?**

_**Lyn:**_** Hmm...Maybe the guest bathroom.**

_**Naruto:**_** Where in the bathroom.**

_**Sasuke:**_** in the shower, on the counter, in the tube, up against the door, up against the other walls, and any where else I can think of.**

_**Naruto:**_** WHAT! NO MY POOR BUTT!**

_**Lyn:**_** Well only my guests use that bathroom since I have my own go on ahead. Gives me some ideas too ;)**

_**Naruto: **_**But what about your guests?**

_**Lyn:**_** What about them?**

_**Sasuke:**_** What will they do when they find out?**

_**Lyn:**_** Don't know but I'm hoping to find out -Evil giggle-**

_**Naruto:**_** You really are a sadistic bitch.**

_**Lyn:**_** Yeah I know! Isn't it great?**

_**Sasuke:**_** If it gets me to pound Naruto into your bathroom then yes.**

_**Lyn:**_** Guest bathroom.**

_**Naruto: **_**Right whatever. Let's end this so I can go rest my butt a little more. **

_**Lyn:**_** All right. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

_**Sasuke:**_** Ja **

**--Owari--**


End file.
